


Sky-Star's...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hope, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A brief look through the ages...





	Sky-Star's...

A journey-Begins  
For-Celestial twins.

True-Soulmates  
The Force-Dictates.

Shedding-Galactic light  
Fullfilling-Master Yoda's  
Long awaited plight...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> One more from my 18x 2018 varied Star Wars collection located in the comments section of my...  
> A New Ray of Hope...


End file.
